Always welcome here
by Frost-chan
Summary: When the sisters Bonnie and Bonny(BonBon) are on their way home, their truck crashes, leaving them in the middle of a snow storm. Taken in by the Fazbear brothers Freddy and Goldy, the sisters will find friends and maybe more, but will that stop them from going home? Kplus for now.


**_WARNING_-All characters in this fic are humanized with traits of their respective Animatronics!**

**_CHAPTER WARNING_- will contain the characters walking in a near white-out. DO NOT ATTEMPT.**

**A/N: Before you get confused, Bonnie should be known and Bonny is Fem!Toy Bonnie's name here. Although her nickname is Bon Bon. Clyde is male!toy Bonnie and Bonny's older, by mere minutes, twin.**

**Lost & Found**

It's snowing, not too heavily. A red truck rushes down the road at a high speed, as if the driver is in a hurry. The tire hit a very slick patch and swerves dangerously before going off road and hit a tree. Both occupants jolted around from the impact. A purple haired girl with similar colored rabbit ears and a few cuts on her face and arms, known as Bonnie, pushes the deflated airbags out of the way. A light blue haired girl with rabbit ears, known as Bonny or Bon Bon, has a few scraps from the glass but nothing bad. Bonnie struggles to get the car to start. Bonny sits in the passenger seat shivering from the cold despite the thick blue sweater and coat snuggled close around her body.

"I'm trying to, sis. I really am!" Bonnie says.

"I-i-i-I know, b-b-Bonnie…" Bonny says through chattering teeth. Bonnie tries again, getting nothing but a sputter.

"Damn it!" Bonnie curses. Bonny leans closer to Bonnie. The purplette wraps an arm around Bonny. "We're going to have to get out and start for the nearest town or city."

"I-i-i-i-I d-d-don't k-know if I c-can, b-Bonnie… I-i-I'm so c-cold…" Bonny stammers. Bonnie shivers slightly. She had to admit it was pretty cold.

"I'll be right next to you." Bonnie says softly, trying to coax Bonny to leave the truck before it got too cold. Bonnie tries opening the door. She growls and kicks it, successfully opening it. Bonnie steps out, pulling Bonny with her. Bonnie drags out their luggage, which wasn't much, from the bed of their dad's truck. Bonnie starts walking, Bonny following closely. They have been walking for an unknown amount of time, The snowfall had increased to near white-out and they couldn't find the red truck any longer, when a soft thump and a puff of snow sounds behind Bonnie. The purplette turns around and drops everything and runs to the fallen bluette.

"B-b-Bon Bon!" Bonnie panicked. "Someone! A-anyone! If anyone can hear me, Help!" Bonnie is absolutely terrified for her sister. "H-hold on, Bonny! I-i-I'll get help!" Bonnie hurries away, being sure to still see Bonny. The purplette could vaguely see the black through the heavy snow fall. Bonnie hurries towards the black that happens to be a van.

* * *

><p>Freddy and Goldy are on there way to there home, driving slow due to the weather.<p>

"Fred! Stop the car!" Goldy said.

"What? Why?" Freddy asked.

"Someone's out there!" Goldy told his brother. Freddy stopped and looked out the passenger window and saw a purple haired girl with rabbit ears. The brothers got out immeaditly.

"Oh t-t-thank god! P-p-please help! My s-s-s-sister needs s-s-s-someplace warm!" She says, stumbling slightly. Freddy hurries to catch her before she falls. Goldy spotted a spot of blue in the snow and runs to it. Brushing the snow away, Goldy is shocked to find a sky blue haired girl with the same colored rabbit ears.

"Fred! I Found someone!" Goldy calls and picked the bluette out of the snow.

"Oh good… I was worried. This young lady said their luggage is nearby." Freddy says.

"yeah. I passed it. But these two take top priority. Especially this one. She's deathly cold and looks a bit flushed." Goldy says softly, opening the back passenger door and setting the bluette in the seat. Goldy backs out and away. Freddy helps the purplette in and Goldy gets the girls' things and packing them in the back.

"T-thank you for helping us… If you c-could, drop us at t-the nearest town or c-city, we'd appreciate it." The purplette says.

"Not in your condition, Miss…" Freddy trails off.

"Bonnie. Bonnie Bunny. This," Bonnie dusts the snow off the bluette's head and ears. "Is my sister, Bonny, spelled with a y instead of ie, Bunny. Everyone calls her Bon Bon."

"You both can stay with us until the storm calms." Goldy says. "Right, Fred?" The older, brunette man nods.

"How long could that be?" Bonnie asks as Freddy starts driving.

"Days, weeks, there was even a time when one of the storms lasted almost two whole months!" Goldy says.

"Calm down, brother." Freddy tells the golden haired man. Goldy rubs the back of his head sheepishly. Bon Bon's eyes open, revealing vivid green irises. Bonnie looks at her.

"Thank goodness you're awake! I was worried." Bonnie said. Bonny looked at the purplette.

"B-b-b-Bonnie?" Bonny asks, shivering slightly. Bonnie uses her wrist to brush the blue bangs out of the way, resting on Bonny's forehead.

"you're burning up." Bonnie says.

"I-i-i-I feel more cold t-t-than hot…" the bluette murmurs before closing her eyes again.

* * *

><p>Bonny opens her eyes once more. She dully notes that she is in a bed. she turns her head and felt something slide off her forehead. Bonny notices the walls are a soft goldish color.<p>

"You're up." An unfamiliar voice speaks. Bonny looks for the source. A gold haired male walks into her sight, carrying a tray. "Sorry. I'm Goldy Fazbear. We haven't met face to face yet."

"W-where am I? Where's Bonnie?" Bonny asks.

"You're in my room. Bonnie is talking with my brother Freddy." Goldy tells her. Bonny attempts to sit up. Goldy put the tray down and eased the bluette back down. "You shouldn't move too much. Freddy said you've got a pretty bad fever."

"I want to see my sister." Bonny demands. Goldy panics.

"How about a story instead? I'm sure I've got a few." Goldy proposes. Bonny stares at him confusion for a moment.

"S-stories? I-I haven't heard a story since mom… left." Bonny mutters.

"Left? What do you mean?" Goldy asks curiously.

"Our mother died twelve years ago." Bonnie's voice sounds from the doorway. "How're you feeling, Bon Bon?" Bonnie asks. Goldy looks at the floor. Bonny looks at the gold haired man and smiles.

"It's o-okay Mr. Fazbear." Bonny reassures.

"P-please, just Goldy! My brother is Mr. Fazbear." Goldy said quickly. Bonnie walks to her sister and again uses her wrist to check Bonny's forehead. Bonnie pulls her hand away with a smile.

"Looks like your fever's almost gone." Bonnie says. Bonny sits up again, this time Goldy didn't object. Instead, he gave Bonny the tray.

"Sorry if it's not the best. I'm no cook. Chica's the one who usually does that. But she's out shopping with Foxy." Goldy says. "How about that story now?"

"Sounds good..." Bonny answers softly, eating the grilled cheese sandwiches and tomato soup.

"Okay. This was right around when I came to live with Fred. Believe it or not, I am the older brother. Anyways, I had everything all packed in my old apartment. I decided to keep it a secret so I didn't call. I took the train here since I can't drive. Of course, I got here pretty late at night. I knock on the door like any one. When Fred answered, he was wearing little bear patterned PJs. It was weird. Every other time I've seen him he wears a suit, bow tie and top hat. When he asked me what I was doing here so late I said, 'I kinda got fired and lost my place' and he literally fainted on the spot. It's not that bad! So what, I was laid off! I'm not the hardest worker in the world! You think Fred would know that but Nope! He fainted, _fainted._ For what? Me losing one job." Goldy ranted.

'this isn't much a story...' Bonny thought. Bonny set the try aside, having finished the food.

* * *

><p>Goldy rubs the back of his head sheepishly, realizing he is had been ranting. Goldy backs away and bumps into the wall, one of the shelves that has been barely hanging fell, hitting his head then the floor. Goldy holds the top of his head.<p>

"Ow! Fuck!" Goldy yells. He stops, noticing his slip up. he groans and marches to Freddy's office, knowing that his brother had heard the word. Goldy's hunch is right. Freddy was facing Goldy, arms crossed. Goldy looks down.

"You need to watch your language. What happened?"

"A shelf fell on my head." Goldy mumbles. Freddy sighs.

"Come here and let me have a look." Freddy says calmly. Goldy walks up to Freddy. The brunette looks at Goldy's head. The gold haired man keeps his gaze on the ground. The main door slams open causing Both men to jump.

"We're back~!" A joyous voice calls.

"Aye! We be back with th' booty!" Another calls. A blond and red head walk into Freddy's office. The blond was a short, slightly chubby but not too chubby, girl with chicken like tail feathers. This is Chica Chicken. The red head was Tall and thin, wearing a tattered shirt, pants and red fox ears and tail. This is Foxy Fox.

"Hiya Chica! Cap'n Foxy!" Goldy greets.

"Why are ye on th' floor, Lad?" Foxy asks.

"A shelf kinda fell on my head. Freddy was making sure I'm not bleeding." As gold haired man talks, blood runs down his forehead.

"Ye are bleedin' lad." Foxy says bluntly. Goldy freaks out.

"OH MY GOSH! AM I GONNA DIE!? I'M GONNA DIE AREN'T I!?" Goldy screams.

"Goldy!" Freddy yells. Goldy looks at his brother with innocent eyes. "Calm down."

"Heh… Sorry." Goldy mutters sheepishly. Freddy stands up. Goldy quickly runs off childishly. Goldy runs into his room and closes the door.

"What was all the yelling about?" Bonnie asked. The gold haired turns to face the purplette.

"Nothing!" Goldy says quickly. His dark blue eyes rest on Bonny who's sleeping peacefully in his bed. He would blush normally but didn't want to look some weirdo. The door slams open. Bonny bolts upright, Bonnie glares and Goldy pales.

"Ain' ye th' lady's man, eh, Gold?" Foxy snickers.

"N-no! I-it's not like that! T-they're just s-staying until the snow stops!" Goldy panics. Bonnie stands up, hands on her hips.

"Our truck died on us. He and Mr. Fazbear offered us a place to stay for now." Bonnie informs the pirate calmly. "And if you don't mind, keep it down. My sister was sleeping." Goldy inwardly sighed in relief and silently thanks the purple haired, bunny eared girl. Bonny lays back down, throwing the covers over her head, mumbling. Bonnie ushered everyone but Goldy out.

"Who were they?" Bonnie asked.

"The short, pretty blond is Chica Chicken and the tall red head is Foxy Fox. Foxy's way into pirates. Chica's the best cook ever. My brother Freddy is kinda the leader. I'm sorta like the kid." Goldy says, rubbing the back of his neck. Bonny giggled from under the blanket, resulting in an embarrassed blush from Goldy. Bonnie just smiled.

"Out of me and my family, I'm the prankster, Bon Bon is the shy, talented one, Her twin Clyde is the girlish one, but he's off in College." Bonnie informed. Goldy looks vaguely surprised and shocked. "Before you ask, Clyde is a taller boy that looks alot like Bon Bon. He also wears makeup and sometimes very full of himself. But he's a good brother."

"I have a picture of us in one of my bags." Bonny's muffled voice comes from under the blanket.

"Oh. That's right." Bonnie mutters and goes to search Bonny's bag. Goldy sat down on the floor and dragged out his comic books.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>So here's the first chapter. Don't like, too bad. This was inspired somewhat by a story called Love that never melts away by RollieMcFly27. Read it.<strong>_

_**A few things I will say now.**_

_**No, there will be no BoyxBoy couples.**_

_**No, I will not use OCs. Don't bother adressing.**_

_** remanders will be in these notes after chapters.**_

_**The couples are; ChicaxFoxy, Bonny(BonBon)xGoldy, FreddyxBonnie**_

_**Please, no flames.**_

_**Frost-chan signing out~**_


End file.
